Structure
by articwolfes
Summary: She had supposedly died over 100 years ago. then she suddenly reappears in the middle of the winter war only to be on the bad side of things. ShinjiXOC and AizenXOC story rated for Gore, language and lemons.
1. Prologue

**Structure **

Prologue

_You suck the bottle dry  
Touch fingers to the night  
Feels like I've been here before  
Now there's an empty hole where you were long ago  
But things are different when you're young_

_Why did you change?  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?  
Why did you change?  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine, it never_

_The nights are getting cold  
Those faces growing old  
And there is nothing you can do  
So sing your sad excuses  
You've got the scars to prove it  
And I'm sure they'll sing along_

_Why did you change?  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?  
Why did you change? (Why did you change)  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same_

_It never feels the same  
It never feels the same_

She struggled attempting to get out of the arms that where firmly wrapped around her, keeping her from getting to him, the man who had her heart. Her gold eyes where dilated in panic as she watched the orange haired kid and her lover fight. The Air left her lungs harshly as he was stabbed threw the chest.

"Sosuke!"

She cried out loudly tears brimming her eyes tears brimming her eyes. Brown eyes flickered to meet her own gold for a brief second. They where cold and uncaring, not the soft brown eyes that normally looked at her. Her chest constricted tightly, the tears now flowing down her face, drops landing on her long black hair that flowed down her shoulders. The arms around her tightened, a soft male voice murmured in her ear.

"Calm down Yuki, everything is going to be ok"

Something in the back of yuki's mind seemed to click, and she relaxed a bit into the man's arms.

**

* * *

AN: **this is the remake of the original 'Structure' and I have as you can see taken it in a different direction completely. Not to mention I will be introducing the other two important characters sooner then I had planned to in the other story. And I know that this is really short. Its only the prologue so relax XD! This is obviously not going along the plotline of the normal BLEACH. Though it will mainly go along the lines of it with few changes here and there. Each chapter will have a song to it and some lyrics. This chapter will probably be the only one that has almost the full lyrics, considering it is the main song for the story, I just cut out a few of the choruses for this one. The song is 'structure' by Innerpartysystem


	2. Chapter 1

**Structure**

Chapter 1

_**I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
**_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I wrong_

_Was it something I said or just my personality?  
_

Shinji's eyes flicked towards the garganta that now opened. Every one became tense; Aizen was dead what could be coming now. Shinji held Yuki closer to him, there was no way he would let anything else happen to this woman. Out of the garganta stepped two women, one with long blond hair and brown eyes, the other had brown hair up in a ponytail and brown eyes. The blonde's eyes flicked over everyone before landing on the woman in his arms. Her eyes went wide.

"Mother!" she yelled she ran over to him. Shinji watched the two in shock as they ran over to him, completely ignoring him and focusing on the women in his arms. His heart pounded, If the was their mother then that meant that she and Aizen had… a shiver went up his spine. He could hear people talking around him but couldn't focus on any one of them. His head was starting to throb with the sign of a headache the cut above his eyes stinging a bit.

"Hirako-san! Shinji-san!" his shoulder was shaken a bit roughly and he tried to focus back on what was going on around him only to relies that the couldn't as everything faded black .

* * *

"Kisuke?" he murmured eyes opening and focusing, seeing the man sitting next to him. Realizing this he paused now coming to the concussion he was laying down.

"You passed out on us Hirako-san. We weren't quite sure when you where going to wake up." Kisuke said flashing his fan in front of his face. Shinji sat up a bit frowning

"How long have I been out?"

"Truthfully, a few days" Kisuke said softly. Shinji's eyes went wide. He had been out for a few days! How could he have been out for that long at a time like this!

"Relax Hirako-san. Everything is fine. Everyone is alive"

"What about Hiyori? What about Yuki?" his voice when soft at the second half of his sentence. Kisuke sighed

"Hiyori is doing good considering what happened. Orihime showed up not to long after Aizen was killed. As for Yuki… she hasn't woken up yet. Unohana Taicho looked her over. And said that she more then likely has been under the influence of a memory modification kido. We won't know for sure until she wakes up. I ran a few blood tests on the two girls, the two girls really are Yuki's daughters." Shinji looked down at his lap as he started to feel a bit sick at the information that had been told to him.

"So she had kids with him then" he muttered

"The test also revealed something really interesting; the two of them are the same age and are in fact twins." Shinji went to cut him off but Kisuke stopped him.

"_But_ they have different_ fathers_" Shinji's head snapped back up brown eyes wide.

"What? How can that be? And who is the other father?" Kisuke grinned not bothering to hide it behind his fan. He stood up and held out a hand to Shinji to help him up.

"Perhaps, before I say anymore you should meet them yourself. Considering, well who their fathers are is quite obvious once you take a good look at the two of them!" Shinji took the offered hand and stood up, swaying for a moment before getting his balance. Then looked at Kisuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now? Well I guess I will have to see for my self then" Shinji said sighing softly

* * *

Kisuke slid the door open and both of them stepped into the room. Shinji looked around the room for a moment; it didn't look much different from the other rooms. Shinji's eyes landed on the three others in the room, one of them was Yuki the other two where the girls from before, Yuiki's daughters. He took a moment to look at them more closely then before. The brunet he realized bore a striking resemblance to Aizen. Her hair was nearly the same shade of brown if not only a tiny bit darker, her eyes where even the same color as Aizen's where, though they looked more guarded and not as calm as his had been. So rather obviously she was Aizen's daughter. He turned to look at the other and nearly fell over. Her hair was long and blond with strait cut bangs over her forehead her eyes were a grayer shade of brown then the other girls but they seemed to shine with slight happiness. Besides the female factor, she was almost an exact copy of… _him_. This is what Kisuke had been talking about, the fact that he had a daughter and he didn't even know.

It was hard for him to believe it, the fact that he had a daughter. his eyes lingered on the blond girl for a moment before he looked at Yuki, who lay on a mat still unconscious.

"See now? It's rather obvious who their fathers are" Kisuke whispered softly to him. The brunet looked up at them frowning. Shinji now noticed the mask fragments on her face, two pieces under each eye and one the right side of her chin that looked like a fang going up.

"Sakhmet-san, this is Hirako Shinji. The man I spoke of before." Kisuke said a smile on his face waving the fan he held in his hand. The brunet didn't look all that amused by the action and just stared at Kisuke for a moment then looked at Shinji. Her eyes narrowed.

"I see what you mean Urahara-san the resemblance is uncanny." She murmured her voice on the softer side. The other girl looked at the brunet oddly, frowning a bit. Sakhmet rolled her eyes and gestured her head to them. The blond looked at them

"oh! I didn't realize you came in" she said bowing a bit and smiling. Shinji blinked, she hadn't noticed them? How could she not have? He sighed softly just deciding to let it go. The other blond bowed a bit from her sitting position and It made Shinji a bit uncomfortable, he wasn't use to Anyone bowing to him anymore considering no one had a reason to for the past hundred years. The brunet, Sakhmet, his mind provided Kisuke having said it before, stood. He couldn't help but stair for a moment the night of the woman shocking him for a moment, she had to have been at least 6' if not a bit more the. That considering she was taller then him.

"I do believe that mother will be waking up soon. She never stays unconscious for more then a few says at the most" she said her tone flat once again. And she went to walk out "I'm going to get some air" the blond stood up a smile on her face, though it looked more nervous now then it has before. Shinji stared at her for a moment unlike her sister she was shorter then he was though not by much many an inch or two. He couldn't help but let of a small yell when he was tackled, thankfully he had managed to catch himself on his hands, the other blond had her arms firmly wrapped around him face buried into his chest. After a moment she pulled away a happy grin on her face

"I'm Bastet. Though mom tends to just call me Bast more often then not. You can call me either though it doesn't really matter. And forgive Sakhmet for sounding so boring, you can blame Aizen-sama for that. But most of the time she isn't like this just around people she doesn't quite trust" Bastet said her babbling going on for another moment or so.

"So you know that-".

"you're my father? Yeah of course! The resemblance is obvious." Shinji smiled watching as she stood up then Helped him up.

" I'm gunna go with my sister alright?" he nodded and watched as she walked out the door following her sister. He looked at Kisuke who was smiling behind his fan.

"Nice girls aren't they?" Shinji nodded a bit then glanced over at the black haired woman lying on the mat, she still hadn't moved. He sat next to the mat legs tucked under him and he took a good look at the woman. her skin was paler then what he remembered it being and though the covers where pulled up to her chest he could tell from having held her earlier that she had lost quite a bit of weight, which he found odd considering she had been pregnant but he figured that if it had been a memory modification kido that it would have caused quite a bit of stress on her body. Her hair was long and a shiny inky black and was probably the only thing that looked healthy about her. He hand moved to hold hers fingers lacing with hers. There was a slight sliver of doubt in his mind, what if it hadn't been a kido, what if she had gone willingly… he could remember the words Aizen had said to him over 100 years ago he had said that Yuki had never loved him then to have her show up with him only made the doubt stronger in his mind. But he would wait to find out the truth before he came to any solid conclusion.

* * *

AN- bahhhhh sorry for this taking so long! It's a relatively long chapter though! …and figuring out a song for this chapter sucked. I will attempt to get the next chapter out soon though! As for the names Bastet and Sakhmet, their Egyptian goddesses names.

**Bastet-**_Her name is also spelled __**Bast**__, __**Baast**__, __**Ubasti**__ and_ **Baset **_Bast was a happy and benign Deity who brought good fortune, music, dance and joy to all. The cat was indeed her sacred animal and the people of the time tended to see the Goddess in every cat that walked past, but her original depiction was as a royal lady or priestess with a cat's head. In addition to the symbols, her other accoutrements were the Aegis, a kind of small protective apron, and a basket often containing kittens. Bast expressed the qualities of the lion or cat family, beauty of movement, agility, strength, caution, fidelity to the pride, etc., all of which could equally be interpreted at the spiritual level._

**Sakhmet**_**-**__ In Egyptian mythology, __**Sekhmet**__ (also spelled __**Sachmet**__, __**Sakhet**__, __**Sekmet**__, __**Sakhmet**__ and __**Sekhet**__; and given the Greek name, __**Sachmis**__),Her name suits her function and means, the __(one who is) powerful__. She also was given titles such as the __(One) Before Whom Evil Trembles__, the __Mistress of Dread__, and the __Lady of Slaughter__. Sekhmet was believed to protect the pharaoh in battle, stalking the land, and destroying the pharaoh's enemies with arrows of fire. An early Egyptian sun deity also, her body was said to take on the bright glare of the midday sun, gaining her the title __Lady of Flame__. It was said that death and destruction were balm for her warrior's heart and that the hot desert winds were believed to be her breath._ _Sekhmet also was seen as a bringer of disease as well as the provider of cures to such ills_

Bastet was also called "Lady of the East". And Sakhmet was called "Lady of the West"

The song is _perfect_ by _hedley _


End file.
